The Demon Pony
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: When a baby demon is taken from her home and abandoned in the Everfree Forest, she must learn to fend for herself. As the years pass she becomes cold but all the demon wishes is to have a friend. This is the story of Midnight Sunset, the demon pony.
1. Midnight's Banishment

**A/N: I don't own any My Little Pony Characters all characters in this chapter belong to me.**

* * *

><p>It started deep in the Demon world one night. It's leader, a demon pony known as Firewing walked through the fiery caves. Her dark red and yellow mane and tail flowing as the volcanic like heat blew it past her orange and red skin, her orange eyes scanning the surrounding area.<p>

She stopped by a drop and jumped off, her red wings safely guiding her to the bottom, her orange horns scrapping the cave roof as the loose rock finally crumbled into the lava below.

She walked until she reached a small alcove where a newborn demon pony was sleeping.

Firewing snorted hiding her rage and picked up the newborn.

"What's its name?" she demanded. Her voice filled with spite and darkness.

"Her name is Midnight Sunset." Lavender Night a dark purple demon pony with darker purple mane, tail, eyes, horns, wings, and white hooves replied. Her voice wary of the way Firewing spoke.

Firewing nodded.

"I see."

The newborn was a navy colour with a short brown mane, long brown tail, white hooves, navy wings and dark purple horn stubs.

Firewing snorted once more.

"_This may be my sister, but I don't want her interfering with my leadership_." she thought.

"She is but a half demon, she has no place here."

"But Firewing." Lavender began.

"Are you questioning my leadership mother? You know as well as father and I the punishment for going against your leader." Firewing hissed darkly, her eyes almost glowing in the light of the lava and dimness of the cave.

"No Firewing." Lavender whispered looking down as Firewing took the filly away.

"Now what to do with you." Firewing muttered while carrying Midnight on her back. She knew she couldn't murder the child, Firewing may be the demons leader but even she had standards.

She stopped reaching her cave an walked to a pool of small blue liquid alowing her to see into other parts of the demon world and sometimes other worlds.

Upon looking into the pool she found the perfect place to abandon the child.

She smirked darkly looking at the sleeping filly.

"Farewell Midnight Sunset, this day will be your last." she whispered before the pool started glowing a darker shade of blue.

Firewing threw Midnight through the pool and she was taken far from the volcanic world that would have been her home and landed in a thick snowy forest.

Firewing nodded and closed the gate, there was no way the newborn would survive in the deserted Everfree Forest.

She nodded and left to continue her duty.

* * *

><p>Midnight woke with a fright as she fell into the snow with force.<p>

She sat up and looked around scared. Her greenish blue eyes darting around trying to find out where she was, snow falling from her head.

Where was she? Where did the heat go? Where was her mother?

She sat shivering and crying for hours before realizing nopony was coming for her, nopony could hear her cries.

She looked around as the snow started falling and found a hollowed out tree trunk, before slowly crawling inside. Still shaking and crying.

As the night closed in Midnight Sunset slowly fell asleep, the shadows of her past echoing in her dreams.


	2. Nineteen Years Later

**A/N: I don't own any My Little Pony characters, Midnight Sunset belongs to me.**

* * *

><p>A now adult Midnight Sunset awoke from her sleep upon a tree branch. Judging from the position of the sun it was late noon.<p>

She yawned and jumped down gracefully landing on the dark green grass.

During the last nineteen years Midnight had become a cold individual, she had come to the conclusion her parents had abandoned her as a baby because they felt she was a freak.

She looked up at the sun and made her way to find food. All the while her eyes had anger and sadness in them.

She came to a clearing and saw a town near to the Forest, as much as Midnight wanted to go over she remembered how she had been treated as an evil creature when she first entered the town and had to flee in fear of her life.

She sighed and continued her search for food.

She looked up seeing the nearest tree filled with fruit.

"At least today I can actually eat." she said her voice sounding more masculine than feminine.

With a swift kick the fruit fell to the ground and Midnight made a quick meal of them.

Since her arrival 19 years ago finding food was harder to come by, as Midnight had soon devourored most food in the forest and now often went days without eating to make sure she still had food, even if it was little to go on.

After she was done she looked at her sides to see her cutie mark a circle half gold half dark purple with a white spiral going through it.

"_What dose it mean_?" she asked herself. For as long as Midnight could remember she had, had her cutie mark but she couldn't remember how she got it. All she remembered was being attacked by Timber Wolves and then her cutie mark appeared.

She sighed and flew around the forest until she came to a collapsed castle.

Midnight felt her heart ach. She once knew a pony who had lived there, he was the only pony who had shown her kindness and friendship. He was the one who taught her to talk and read against his parents wishes.

But he was gone, no doubt dead from when the castle had fallen.

Midnight gulped and let her tears fall.

"_If only I found you when I was a child, you could of protected me. I wouldn't of had to fight the elements, animals and other things to survive_." she thought.

She hung her head low and walked back to her tree.

As she lay on the ground an array of images and sounds flashed in her mind.

The image of a red and orange pony looking over her came to mind and voices, voices she had never heard before echoed in her ears.

But what did it mean?

Midnight sighed trying to understand everything.

After awhile she gave up and just sat silently listning to the sounds of the forest.

She shivered feeling the winter wind.

"Great just what I need." she muttered sarcastically knowing snow would soon fall.

After dulling her horns Midnight searched for anything to do.

She yawned bored and went to a stream to wash.

However she couldn't shake the feeling that somepony was watching her.

She shuddered and flew around the forest as fast as she could to get warm. All the while jealous of the other ponies who always had warmth while she had to suffer in the cold.

Why couldn't she have warmth for once in the winter months? Why did she always suffer?

Midnight snorted and flew faster, going wherever the wind took her. Finaly giving up from being bored soon after doing a few tricks.

By then she had flown to the other side of the forest and back, her wings were just starting to hurt.

As the day passed Midnight found herself looking up into the sky and whispering the name of the only friend she had ever had.


	3. Voices of the Past

**A/N: I don't own any My Little Pony characters, Midnight Sunset, Firewing, Lavender Night and Blood Storm belong to me.**

* * *

><p>That night as Midnight slept all she could hear were voices in her head.<p>

"_Soon Midnight your true powers will reveal themselves to you and when they do nopony shall dare go against you_." the voice hissed.

Midnight awoke in a cold sweat almost falling off her tree branch. After calming down she sat up and looked at the moon smiling.

She never knew why but whenever there was a full moon she felt happy, not that she could explain why.

"That voice, I've heard it before but where?" she whispered trying to understand what the voice meant.

She sighed and flew down to the nearest stream and used her wings to chuck the icy cold water over her face.

It was going to be a long cold night as the first snowflake of the year landed on Midnight's back.

She sighed and raced off to find a better shelter that the leafless trees.

After a while she stopped at the fallen castle, no she couldn't take shelter there no matter how much she wanted to.

It was then she saw a wishing star in the partly clear sky.

"I wish for warmth and to not be so lonely." she wished and settled down by the castle to sleep.

* * *

><p>Back in the demon world Firewing watched through the pool she had sent Midnight through as a baby in disgust.<p>

"Dam she's still alive!" she hissed.

"No matter, I'll deal with her soon enough." she muttered knowing soon the demons would be in full power once the full moon was at its highest point during the longest night.

She turned to see the other demons preparing themselves to take the other worlds over by any means they could.

She smirked and flew down to her parents.

A dark red muscular demon with dark red wings, horns, a short spiked light red mane, long tail, hooves and eyes looked up at Firewing. His pupil a narrow black slit.

"She's still alive I see." he said as a dark growl.

Firewing nodded at the old leader.

"How much longer before the moon is in position?" Lavender asked.

"Don't be so impatient Lavender Night, our time will come soon and when that day comes Firewing will lead us to victory." the blood red demon replied.

Lavender Night nodded but was slightly worried about what would happen when Firewing found Midnight, even though she was banished Midnight was still her child. But she was careful not to let Firewing or Blood Storm see her nerves.

"The others are well prepared Firewing, don't fail us, or you know what will happen." Blood Storm said, his face turning serious.

Firewing nodded.

"I won't fail you father, you have my word."


	4. A New Friend

**A/N: I don't own any My Little Pony characters, Midnight Sunset belongs to me and Electric Blue belongs to my friend Dave898989 on DeviantART.**

* * *

><p>The next morning Midnight woke up to see she was half buried in snow.<p>

"Oh joy, just what I wanted. To be half frozen." she said sarcastically.

She stood up shaking the snow off her back and looked around to see all edible food and drinkable water frozen solid.

"Perfect, another day of starvation." she muttered and started to walk the numbness out of her hooves.

She looked up to see the grey sky which was no doubt to Midnight still filled with snow.

Finally Midnight just gave up and slumped to the legs height of snow ground. She closed her eyes and started to think back to her fillyhood.

It was only when she heard hoofsteps she became aware of what was around her.

She looked up and saw a orange pony with a blue and yellow mane and tail with green eyes, her cutie mark a grey computer with a light blue screen standing near a small group of trees. Being too cold to think properly Midnight shouted at the strange pony to leave her alone.

The pony backed up scared but didn't flee like Midnight was expecting. Before whispering that she was only seeing if Midnight was ok.

Midnight was shocked that somepony actually was concerned about her. She sighed and told the pony about what she was, and through persuasion and fear of freezing to death Midnight followed the pony out of the forest.

Almost just as Midnight stepped outside she heard something that made her heart sink and held her head down low.

"Oh no! Please, not again! It's the demon pony! Everypony run for yer lives!"

Upon hearing the word demon everypony around panicked and ran for their lives as if Midnight was about to attack them.

"_Please, I don't mean any harm_." she thought not that it would of made a difference if she spoke.

Eventually after talking with the pony who Midnight now knew as Electric Blue Midnight found herself for the first time in a warm house.

"So this is a house, not bad." she said after Electric Blue had gone off to find her friends to try to help Midnight seem less frightening to them and help her make friends. Well in Midnight's eyes anyway.

She was still shivering from the cold however and without thinking explored Electric's house until she found some blankets to warm herself up.

Once she had started to get warm she started to think of her old friend once more, ever since the castle had fallen Midnight was scared of making a new friend, she had got close to one pony and lost him. Would the same thing happen if she made friends again.

She shook the felling off. "Her friends will probably refuse to even try to know me." she thought laying on Blue's sofa.

However Midnight was surprised to see she was accepted into Electric's group and quickly made friends with the ponies Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

That night Electric Blue told Midnight she would be leaving and that Midnight could look after her home. Midnight agreed and soon after went to sleep.


	5. Developments

**A/N: I don't own any My Little Pony characters, Midnight Sunset, Firewing, Lavender Night, Blood Storm *even though he is only mentioned* Berk's pony form, Boni's pony form and Drutt's pony belongs to me and Electric Blue belongs to my friend Dave898989 on DeviantART.**

* * *

><p>Deep in the Everfree forest the next morning a single pony walked through the snow.<p>

The dark blue stallion with a short light blue mane and tail walked over to the fallen Castle and sighed.

"Berk c'mon we gotta get back, hurry up with that firewood." another pony called from a short distance away.

"I'm commin' hold on." the stallion called back, his voice spoken with a noticeable Cornish accent. He picked up some wood and ran back to his friend.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the demon world Lavender Night looked into a secret pool inside her cave and was watching Midnight Sunset glide over the snow.<p>

"Mother." Firewing said causing Lavender to almost jump out of her skin. "What are you doing?" Firewing asked.

"Nothing Firewing, I'm just a little apprehensive about returning to the world that has shunned our kind for the last few thousand years. It'll pass before we return." Lavender Night lied.

Firewing looked unsure of Lavender's answer. "Are you sure you're not spying on Midnight through your pool!" she demanded seeing the glowing pool at the far end of the cave.

"_Damn it! She's caught me out_." Lavender thought. "I cannot help it Firewing, you know we weren't going to tell her about you being her sister!" she snapped.

Firewing narrowed her eyes. "I rule this world mother, I make the choices that keep us safe and that child of yours as we know is not fathers." she shouted her words full of spite.

Lavender stepped back in both shock and horror, how the buck did Firewing know Midnight wasn't Blood Storms child.

"Father and I know she is a non demons child and therefore has no place with us!" Firewing shouted.

Lavender night backed down ashamed.

"Just know this, I'll spare your life but the half demon will die when we rise to power." Firewing said walking off.

* * *

><p>Midnight smiled flying over the snow, she had left Electric Blue's house early to check out the town.<p>

She smiled seeing different ponies trying to clear the snow that had once more risen and offered them her help, but most still fearful of Midnight calmly denied her help.

Eventually she spotted a white pony with a thick short white mane and tail, his cutie mark a skull and crossbones looking around worried.

"Are you ok?" Midnight asked landing.

The stallion shook his head. "No it's my little brother Drutt, we were outside celebrating Hearth's warming and he's disappeared. Can you help me find him?" he begged.

"Of course I can help, what dose he look like?" Midnight asked.

"He's dark grey with a short light grey mane and tail, he has grey eyes and doesn't have his cutie mark yet." the stallion replied.

Midnight nodded and flew off.

Eventually she saw a dark grey head poke out of the snow and flew down. The small pony looked up at Midnight interested and smiled.

"I'm in trouble again aren't I?" he asked, his voice squeaky and bubbly.

"If you're name is Drutt I'm here to take you back to your brother." Midnight replied gently.

The pony nodded.

Midnight could see the snow was deeper than Drutt was tall. "Would you like a ride on my back?" she asked sitting down and putting her wings on the ground.

She felt Drutt jump onto her back and carried him back to his brother.

"Thank you for finding him, he's always disappearing." the pony said hugging his brother.

"No problem, the snow was quite deep where he was." Midnight said.

"Thank you er I don't even know your name." the pony said sheepishly.

"Midnight Sunset and you?" Midnight asked.

"Boni." the pony replied.

"Now come on Drutt, let's get back before you go missing again." he said.

"Bye Midnight." Drutt said and ran off after his brother.

Midnight smiled to herself, she was happy she could find the young pony and reunite him with his brother.

For the first time since she could remember Midnight actually felt happy.


	6. New Problems

**A/N: I don't own any My Little Pony characters, Midnight Sunset, Firewing and Lavender Night belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks Midnight made friends with quite a few ponies, and was gradually becoming accepted by others.<p>

Midnight looked down into a frozen river half awake due to the cold when she felt somepony nudge her.

"Oh morning Derpy, guess I zoned out there for a moment." she said sheepishly.

"Don't worry, I was wondering if you want to come to the new year party tonight? Princess Luna's coming to raise the moon and it'll be really fun." Derpy explained.

Midnight smiled.

"Sure sounds like fun."

Derpy smiled.

"Mornin' Midnight, Derpy what yal doing out here?" Applejack asked coming over.

"Thinking about stuff." Midnight replied while Derpy explained about the new year party, even though Applejack was the one who told her.

It was then Midnight noticed something odd in the frozen lake.

"Er is it me or is there something in there?" she asked sanding up.

The three looked and jumped back as the faded head of a dark red pony with ram shaped horns leaped out of the ice, snarled at the three and disappeared.

"What the hay was that?" Applejack asked.

"No idea and I'm not waiting here to find out what that thing was." Midnight replied.

The three walked into town and decided not to tell anyone for the time being.

"Well I've gotta go, see you at the party Midnight." Derpy said and flew off.

* * *

><p>Firewing smirked to herself, it was only a matter of hours until the demons took over the other world.<p>

She looked down at her army.

"Long have we waited, long have we suffered but tonight will mark a new chapter for our kind. We shall take over the other world and claim it as our own. If anypony dares resist our power, you know what to do. This night belongs to us!" she cried.

Her army erupted into cheering.

"In just a few hours our kind will make a stand and show that we. Are. The most powerful beings in the world!" she continued.

All Firewing could hear after that was a roar of cheers.

From deep inside her cave though Lavender Night looked on worried.

"_I have to save Midnight, but how can I do that when Firewing's leading the attack? I'll be killed if she catches me_." she thought sadly.


	7. The Party

**A/N: I don't own any My Little Pony characters, Midnight Sunset, Firewing and Berk's pony form belong to me. Electric Blue *though ony mentioned* Belongs to a friend of mine on DeviantART called Dave89898989**

* * *

><p>That night the new year party had officially begun, Princess Luna had raised the moon and everypony was enjoying themselves.<p>

Midnight looked around seeing her friends when she was aware someone was talking to her.

She turned to see Princess Luna standing by her.

Midnight gulped and bowed.

"Tell us Midnight how are thou finding it living here?" the Princess asked.

"Fine thank you Princess, it was hard when I first came but thanks to the kindness of Electric Blue and her friends I feel accepted here despite my noticeable difference." Midnight replied.

Princess Luna nodded and smiled.

"Midnight we think there is something thou must know about thy past." she said.

Midnight looked up confused.

"My past?"

Luna nodded.

"The friend thy thinks dead is alive. The night the Castle fell we saved him though he has only just found his memory." She explained.

Midnight stepped back shocked.

"H-he's alive? Where?" she tried to ask her eyes filling with tears.

Luna smiled and pointed behind Midnight who turned and almost fainted with shock.

There by the fountain stood the closest friend she had ever had.

He looked up at Midnight and had an apologetic smile on his face.

"Am I dreaming?" Midnight asked looking at the Princess who shook her head.

"Thank you." Midnight whispered and walked over.

The two ponies stood by each other before they embraced.

"I thought you'd died Berk." Midnight sobbed not wanting to let go.

"I'm not and I'm here for you now and always will be." Berk whispered while crying with tears of joy.

Once the two let go Midnight smiled.

"You finally found your mark I see." she said looking at Berk's cutie mark a partly opened trap door.

Berk nodded.

"Yeah, long story."

The two smiled and walked off to find their friends together.

* * *

><p>Firewing looked up through her pool.<p>

"The time has almost come my army, soon we shall be unstoppable!" she shouted.

All the demons cheered as up above them a rip in the worlds had began to open.

"Tonight is the night, this day is today we shall rule both worlds all our way!" Firewing smiled and flew up to the tear with her army following behind.

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing when Midnight felt like something was wrong.<p>

"What's up Midnight?" Berk asked seeing Midnight looking worried.

Midnight was about to reply when an earthquake began and cut her off.

There was immediate panic and while the mayor tried to calm everypony down Midnight saw the demons approach.


	8. Midnight VS Firewing

**A/N: I don't own any My Little Pony characters, Midnight Sunset, Firewing, Lavender Night, Blood Storm, Drutt's pony form, Boni's pony form, Rogg's pony form and Berk's pony form belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Midnight backed off seeing Firewing.<p>

"What dose thou think thy doing?" Princess Luna asked angrily.

"We, are here to take over and nopony's gonna stop us." Firewing replied with her arms crossed.

Midnight looked up both in awe and fear.

"_Are they demon ponies? Are they like me? What are they doing here? Could they tell me who my parents are?_" she thought to herself before realizing something that made her visably shudder.

Firewing was the pony she saw and heard in her dreams.

"Who are you!" Midnight demanded walking next to Princess Luna.

"Well well the half demon lives, I should of killed you when I had the chance." Firewing replied full of spite.

Midnight stepped back.

"Leave her alone! She's never done anythin' to you." Berk shouted stepping in front of Midnight.

Firewing snarled.

"Attack!, but leave the half demon she's mine." she shouted and started the attack.

Everypony ran for their lives while the royal guards stayed to protect Princess Luna.

"Berk get out of here, I won't loose you again." Midnight said trying to protect herself from the demons.

Berk was about to protest but ran as Firewing dived down but was knocked down by a pink unicorn with a short pink tail and mane who's cutie mark was a dim light bulb.

"Thanks Rogg, I owe ya." Midnight said and flew up to attack while on the ground the unicorns were using their magic to protect themselves and attack the demons.

Firewing growled and flew up behind Midnight and jabbed her in the flank before earning a kick in the face by Midnight.

Back on the ground everypony was fighting for their lives. The unicorns had the advantage with their magic but the earth ponies and Pegasi were trying to defend themselves anyway they could.

"Why are you doing this?" Midnight asked.

Firewing growled and flew at Midnight trying to kill her anyway she could.

Midnight however who had more experience flying and doing tricks easily outmanoeuvred Firewing. Throwing a snowball to the back of Firewing's head distracted her long enough for Midnight to slip away.

She looked down and saw a pair of demons *Blood Storm and Lavender Night* cornering Drutt who had once again become separated from Boni.

Midnight narrowed her eyes and flew full force into the sides of the demons sendig them flying.

Lavender growled, all previous feelings for Midnight gone.

Midnight picked Drutt up and ran as fast as she could when Firewing knocked her down.

Midnight growled standing up her bottom right side felt like it was on fire, she looked down to see two deep horn wounds in her leg.

Firewing smirked and picked Drutt up by the scruff of his neck.

"Leave him alone!" Midnight shouted.

"Now why should I do that? The first kill of a child is always the best." Firewing hissed, her horns dangerously close to Drutt's throat.

Drutt by then was crying in fear.

"I said, leave him alone." Midnight growled and charged at Firewing knocking Drutt out of her grip.

Midnight looked around and saw Boni by the Everfree forest.

She flew as fast as she could holding on to the scared Drutt.

"Run." she whispered putting Drutt down by his brother.

"No go Midnight!" he protested but Midnight had gone back to try to help.

Firewing growled and charged at Midnight knocking her down.

"Midnight! You leave her alone." Berk shouted picking up a stray bit of wood and whacking Firewing over the head with it.

Firewing however bucked just as the wood hit her striking Berk in the dead centre of his head knocking him unconscious. Midnight could only watch as he fell to the ground.

"NO!" Midnight screamed before something odd stated to happen to her.

Her coat started to darken until it was black, her horns, mane and tail all turning a darker shade of colour, her hooves turned grey and her eyes tuned a dark orange her pupils now a black slit.

Firewing stepped back scared.

"You dared to harm him, now you shall pay with your life!" Midnight shouted as a dark aura started to appear by the demons.

Firewing attempted to charge but found herself frozen to the spot.

"What are you?" she asked.

"The sister you took from your parents and abandoned." Midnight replied her voice dark.

All the demons could only watch as their leader started to yell in pain as she was slowly destroyed by Midnight's dark aura.

Once it was over she turned to the remaining demons and growled causing all the demons to retreat to their world.

Once it was all over Midnight started to feel light headed and fell to the floor, her body returning to normal.

The other ponies slowly came over unsure if Midnight was safe.

Princess Luna looked at Midnight with a sad look in her eyes.

"Princess Luna." Drutt said "Midnight's gonna get up isn't she?" he asked.

The Princess sighed.

"We shall see." she replied.


	9. A New Day

**A/N: I don't own any My Little Pony characters, Midnight Sunset, Berk's pony form and Drutt's pony form belong to me. Electric Blue belongs to Dave89898989**

* * *

><p>Midnight groaned waking up, her vision was blurry so she could just make out the three figures standing by her.<p>

After a few moments her vision cleared to see Berk, Fluttershy and Electric Blue.

"What happened?" Midnight asked.

"We don't know, you had this dark aura around you and somehow you drove the demons away." Electric Blue replied.

"All I remember is being really angry, then everything went black." Midnight said.

"Where am I?" Midnight asked.

"You're at my place." Berk replied.

"I thought you were." Midnight began but the look of relief on Berk's face silenced her. He had a black mark where he had been hit but apart from that he looked fine to Midnight.

He shook his head smiling.

"I don't know what I'd do if I'd lost you." he muttered.

Midnight smiled.

"How long have I been out?" she asked.

"Two weeks, nopony knew if you'd wake up." Fluttershy replied.

Midnight sat up but her leg was still hurting. However she was determined to get up.

She flinched every time she put pressure on her leg but was soon back on her legs.

"You sure you want to walk?" Berk asked worried.

Midnight nodded and limped outside before anypony could tell her not to.

She smiled feeling the sun on her skin.

However the damage to the town was obvious. Many tree's were knocked down, buildings having chucks of brickwork and windows broken and missing and clear blacks marks all around from fires, the smell of fire was everywhere even though the fires had long been put out.

She sighed before feeling something holding onto her good leg.

She smiled seeing Drutt smiling at her.

"Thank you for saving me Midnight." he said.

Midnight smiled.

"It's all right." she said.

Drutt smiled and went to help the other ponies.

"Midnight? Your awake?" Twilight Sparkle asked coming over.

Midnight nodded.

"Yeah, I'll try to help rebuild Ponyville, if I'm still welcome here that is." she replied.

"Midnight of course your still welcome here, you saved a child's life, you defeated the demons leader. I don't see why you wouldn't be welcome here." Electric Blue replied. Berk, Fluttershy and Twilight all nodding in agreement.

"Actually Midnight I've been asked to take you to Princess Celestia when you wake up." Twilight explained.

Midnight nodded and followed Twilight to the town centre where the Princess was waiting for her.

Midnight bowed in respect to the Princess.

"Midnight Sunset, you have shown great courage by helping to save a child from a demon and also helping to save my sister Princess Luna as well, despite of your ancestry. " she began.

Midnight nodded though she didn't realize she had helped to save Princess Luna's life.

"As a reward for your actions I am allowing you to remain living here if you wish." the Princess finished.

Midnight smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." she said.

"However." Princess Celestia continued, her voice now serious "You must promise to never to go into your full demon form again."

"I give you my word, though I'm not sure how I changed into the form in the first place." Midnight admitted.

Princess Celestia smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad your allowed to stay, it would be boring without you." Berk said.

Midnight smiled warmly.

"I'm going to see if I can help clean up." Midnight said.

"I wouldn' if I were you, not with your leg." Berk protested.

"I can only try my best, whether it's trying to survive the elements in the Everfree Forest or help my friends to clean up what the demons have made. I want to prove myself to others." Midnight said proudly.

Princess Celestia smiled at Midnight's attitude towards helping her friends.

"For the moment I would listen to your friend Midnight, he knows what is best for your welfare." Princess Celestia said.

Midnight nodded and with Berk's help left to rest until she was well enough to help her friends.

The end.


End file.
